


刺 7 （Hayden/TJ)

by february22015



Category: Political Animals, The Nanny Diaries
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/february22015/pseuds/february22015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>－19世紀，接近第二次工業革命的開端。<br/>－陪睡美人的AU<br/>－NC-17<br/>－Hayden（保姆日記）／TJ</p>
    </blockquote>





	刺 7 （Hayden/TJ)

**Author's Note:**

> －19世紀，接近第二次工業革命的開端。  
> －陪睡美人的AU  
> －NC-17  
> －Hayden（保姆日記）／TJ

7

 

 

「Thomas⋯」Hayden在他耳邊輕輕叫喚着他的名字，動作一如既往的溫柔，把他收進懷裡，在他唇上留下一個個蜻蜓點水的吻，但他雙眼由始至終都緊閉着，彷彿只要他張開眼或說一句話，Hayden都會馬上消失在他眼前。

不足夠。Thomas想着。他喜歡跟Hayden的吻，但他不止想要這些。他伸出舌尖向Hayden暗示，對方似乎被這笨拙的挑逗逗笑了，寵溺的吻了一下他的面頰。

 「還想要更多嗎？」Hayden問，他紅着臉向對方輕輕點頭。Hayden再次吻上去，但這次停留更久了，並用舌頭探進Thomas的口腔，與對方舌頭交纏，每一個動作都帶出令Thomas臉紅心跳的水聲還有間斷的喘息。

「張開眼。」在陶醉之間，Hayden對他說了這句話，然後放開了他，失去對方體温令他頓失方吋，他下意識的把雙眼張開。

他看見的，只有簡陋的新居，而夢中的人，早已消失了兩年。

他已經不止一次從夢中見到Hayden，這情況已經持續了兩年，夢境似是被Hayden入侵而非他所能控制，就像從前不請自來的Hayden一樣，但這已成為了Thomas唯一的安慰。

Hayden離去後他從未跟其他人有過於親密接觸，曾經有幾個女孩向他示好，他也想籍着這些機會嘗試忘記Hayden重新開始，但一切回憶和觸感就像根無形的刺，時刻刺痛他提醒着自己真正渴求的只有Hayden，而他重來都不知道要怎樣才能拔走它，更可怕的是，這根刺似是會隨着時間在他心裡吸收養分不斷生長下去，擴大着他心中的洞口。

剛才虛幻的刺激已令Thomas有感覺，他舔濕手指後小心的把一根滑進後穴，腦海不斷回想着二人身體交纏的那一晚，想着Hayden是怎樣觸摸自己，在他體內按揉，然後在放鬆之後再加入一根。幾乎每次夢見Hayden後他都會這樣做，憑著記憶去慰藉自己的身體，但無論他怎樣做，始終模仿不了Hayden的溫度。

他焦急的用修長的手指衝擊着深處，咬着枕頭壓下連綿不絕的歡愉聲。而在高潮一刻他放開了被唾液和眼淚沾濕了的枕頭套，兩瓣紅唇間喚着的是他擺脫不了的刺痛。

「Hayden⋯」然而短暫的快樂換來的只有可悲的空虛。

想要Hayden，無論是身還是心。他強烈地想着，沒有焦點的雙眼流下更多的淚水，除此之外甚麼都做不到，因為他早就失去Hayden對他的感情。他親吻了Hayden送給他的懷錶，看着它直至在不知不覺之間入睡。

 

    「真難以置信，這樣子就兩年了。」Annie坐在花園喝了口茶，跟Thomas看着在屋內為朋友表演鋼琴的Grayer。

「對啊，Grayer進步了很多。」Thomas帶點自豪的看着Grayer毫不怯場的演出。

兩年過去，Annie成了作家，也寫了好幾篇人類學的論文，Grayer也在Thomas的指導下發揮了他在音樂的潛能，在國內參與了不少演出，Braddock夫人也讓他進了音樂學院。而作為二人導師的Thomas除了搬了家，多了幾個學生和工作之外都沒甚麼大變化，兩姐弟精彩的人生經歷令Thomas羨慕也有點羞愧。

「我不是在說Grayer。」Annie看着Thomas，對方則用迷惑的眼神回應，然後她才恍然大悟。

 「噢，天啊，Hayden沒告訴你嗎？下個星期會回來看Grayer表演的事。」她道出令Thomas震驚的消息。

Hayden要回來了。

 這消息太突然，Thomas一時之間不知該怎麼反應，甚至連鋼琴的聲音也彷彿消失了。

「我以為這麼重要的事他會起碼給你封信，畢竟⋯⋯」Annie欲言又止的搖搖頭，而Thomas只是盯着自己的茶杯。

 兩年來Hayden從未寄過一封信給他，要不是Annie定時跟他報告，他也不會知道Hayden究竟是不是還活在世上。Hayden跟他完全斷絕來往，甚至根本不讓他知道自己會回國，這種完全隔絕的感覺，偶爾會讓Thomas覺得那一晚他們的親密接觸只是自己一廂情願的夢。

 「⋯他會留多久？」Thomas清一清喉嚨開口說話。

 「這點他沒有明確的提及，但他說還要帶朋友來看房子，說不定他會留上一段時間。」

 Thomas想見Hayden，甚至想現在就坐到碼頭等他歸來，只為能盡快見到Hayden的臉。但他又不明白這有甚麼意思，他們之間剩下的只有稱不上美好的回憶，還有對立的身分，現在無論Hayden留多久也再與自己無關。

他茫然的點點頭，Annie本以為Hayden回來的事會令他開朗一點，但似乎是反效果。

「等他回來我們一定要好好跟這老朋友聚舊。」Annie笑說，看着Grayer開始第二首樂曲。

「可惜我不是他朋友。」事到如今，Thomas就連用父親的事怪責Hayden的勇氣也沒有。他只能苦笑着回答。

「你還真的不知道你在Hayden心中的地位對不？」Annie無奈的展出溫柔的笑容。

「甚麼？」Thomas不解的看着Annie，而她只是笑着喝了口茶。

「那年我們在大學最後一年，他收到家人來信，內容我不清楚，大概是資產變動，但那可是我頭一次看見這溫和紳士生氣的樣子。後來他有一整個月都消失了，回來時臉上帶點瘀青，眼神還十分憔悴。因為無故缺席了這麼長時間，校方也差點就不讓他畢業了，還好他一向表現優異，加上老師的求情他才順利畢業。而他當年失蹤的原因，在我認識你之後我才知道。」她意味深長的看着Thomas。

Thomas知道那年發生了甚麼事，父親的破產，產業被逼給Everett一家吞拼，自己也快變得無家可歸之際，湊巧有人願意包吃住的雇用了他，解了燃眉之急。他不記得見過Hayden，但現在回想起來，Hayden根本不用出現也能幫助到他，而Hayden會偶然出現，大概也只因想見他一面。

「即使到了英國，他還不時從信中從旁側擊的打探着你的近況，以為我會不知道。」Annie得意的笑着。

光是Annie這句說話，Thomas已經重嘗那久別的甜意，但他不敢抱太大希望，自欺欺人的把目光轉回到美妙的樂韻上，可腦海中早已滿是Hayden的影子。

還有一個星期。

 

 

 

－－

第六章

Bye，Hayden! ;’(

第八章

Hi，Hayden！:D

 

 


End file.
